The Joan Effect
by crazy little witchy
Summary: Ten years later Joan sees the effects of some of her assignments...
1. ch1

Hi! Welcome to 'The Joan Effect' Get it? Butterfly effect? Joan effect? Maybe you'll get it after you read it...

This is 10 years later; Joan sees the effects of some of her assignments...

Hope you enjoy it :)

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**-10 years later-**

"Oh I'm late, I'm late, I'm soooo late" Joan said as she got out of her car. She is still working in the Skylight bookstore, but now instead of being part time job it's her full time job. She practically ran out of her car and entered the store "Sammy, I'm sooo sorry I'm late... again. This time I have a totally valid reason. My alarm didn't sound and Adam didn't wake me up either. It won't happen again" She paused for a moment "This week, wont happen again this week"

Sammy gave her an annoyed look "I was waiting for you to show up. The damn rabbit is sick again. Heidi is hysterical" Sammy groaned "How long do those things live anyway?" He said while gathering his stuff to go

Joan grabbed a book from a shelf and opened it "Well according to the big book of pets Rabbits lasts from 7 to 8 years, but there have been rabbits reported to live 15 years and more" Joan laughed when she saw the look in Sammy's face

"I should have bought a fish" He mumbled "Now Joan the new merchandise arrived today. I didn't have time to organize it. All the boxes are over there. " He pointed to a bunch of boxes by the door "I'm going to leave the keys by the register in case I'm not back before closing time, which I probably wont. And you know everything else. Ah before I forget, there's a lady looking for some books in the legal section in case she asks for help. See you tomorrow Joan"

"Good luck with the rabbit" Joan said as Sammy left. She turned to the boxes of new merchandise "Time to work" she said opening the first box. It was full of the same book. She read the title aloud "_Finding my voice, my struggle with stuttering and society_. Looks interesting" She turned it around to read the author's bio in the back "A spectacular inspiring story written by newcomer author Scott Brooks" Said a review "Scott? Scott Brooks?" Joan said surprised looking at the photo "Oh my God it is Scott. Scott wrote a book... I did helped him find his voice" She said aloud still surprised

"Excuse me" Called someone from the back "I need some help"

"Yeah, coming" Said Joan putting Scott's book down. She walked to the back of the store "How can I help you?" She looked at the other woman. She reminded her of someone, but she couldn't tell who.

"I need a book about the most recent laws, but there are so many books here" The other woman said putting some books down and looking at Joan "Joan?"

"Yeah?" Joan said

"It's me Casper"

"Casper? Oh my God! Casper!" Joan practically screamed and hugged her "Wow it's been so long. Why did you left without saying anything? I was really worried about you"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I left to go look for my dad. I found him upstate and we started over. I went back to school and he got a job. After a while he remarried. His new wife Linda encouraged me to go to college. And here I am looking for books to start studying law." Casper said smiling

"That's great. Well this are the newest books we have in law" Joan said handing her the books "If you're going to study here maybe we could get together sometime and go to dinner, you could meet my fiancé Adam" Joan said smiling

"You're engaged?" Casper said excited looking at the ring in Joan's hand

"Yeah, we're waiting for him to finish studying art next spring to get married"

"That's great, I'll give you my number and we can talk later." Casper said giving Joan a piece of paper with her number on it

"Ok, I'll give you mine too. If you lose it then I'm here Monday through Friday 8 to 5" Joan said giving Casper her number too

"Ok, I have to go now. My dad's waiting for me" Casper paid for the books and left

Joan went back to organizing the new merchandise. She picked one of Scott's books and opened it in one of the first pages. She read aloud "I dedicate this book to everyone that has helped me in my life. Especially someone really special, you know who you are. If you hadn't helped back then, today I probably would still be lost, trying to do what everyone else wanted me to do, and not doing what I love. Thank you Joan..." Joan eyes were starting to water a little when a lady came in with a kid.

"Now Michelle be good and don't break anything" The woman said

"Ok mom" The girl said

"Hi, can I help you?" Asked Joan

"We're looking for some math books" Said the woman

"What grade?" Asked Joan

"She starts the third grade in September"

"Okay, try the second aisle in the third shelf, our elementary level books are there" The phone rang "I'll be right back" Joan told the woman "Hi Skylight bookstore, this is Joan. Adam? Yeah I was late. Thanks for not waking me this morning. No I'm not mad. Yeah I remember your exposition is today at 9. I'll see you then Bye" She hung up

"Did you say you're Joan? Joan Girardi?" Asked the lady

"Yeah"

"It's me Brianna"

"Brianna? As in cheerleader Brianna?"

"Well I haven't been a cheerleader in years, but yeah it's me"

"Wow I haven't seen you since... Well you know"

"It's ok. That seems like so long ago. But I finally got her back. After year of lawyers, lawsuits and therapy I got my girl back" Brianna said with tears in her eyes

"That's really great. Is that her?" Joan asked looking at the little girl

"Yeah, Michelle come here. There's someone I want you to meet." The girl came carrying some books "This is Joan an old friend of Mommy's"

"Hi Joan" The girl said shyly

"Hi Michelle. Do you want some candy?" Michelle nodded "Let me see what I can find in here" she looked in her purse and found a lollipop

"Are those the books you want?" Asked Brianna

"Yes Momy"

"Great let's go pay for them" Brianna said "It was really great to see you again Joan, maybe we could get back together sometime to talk and catch up"

"Yeah okay. This is my number. See you around" Joan said handing Brianna the bag with the books

"Okay bye Joan" Brianna said

"Bye" Michelle said walking out of the bookstore

Joan was alone in the store again

"Days like today are the days when I don't think it was all a coincidence, that I was hallucinating. I may have been confused, angry, annoyed at all those assignments, but today... Today I get it" Joan said smiling "God does exist, and he's out there helping us even if we don't notice"

In the other side of the street cute boy God looked at her and smiled too

**-Fin-**


	2. ch2

I know I said it was a one shot, but I got an idea for a second chapter and couldn't resist :)

Hope you all like it

--------------

Joan entered the dimly lit apartment running from the rain.

"Weatherman this morning said it was going to be sunny" She said grumbling under her breath. She looked at her watch "It's only seven. I still have time to grab a bite before getting ready for Adam's exposition." She dropped her keys on the table and went to the kitchen, grabbed a hot pocket from the freezer and dropped it on the microwave for 2 minutes while serving herself some iced tea.

"Ah, a healthy meal" She said smiling and picking up the paper. Adam had left open in the entertainment pages, where they were announcing his exposition. But what caught Joan's eye was the announcement besides Adam's. "Blind Pianist Makes Comeback" with a picture of a much older Eva, Joan's ex piano teacher. She kept reading. "Eva, now at age 66 and completely blind, is trying to do now what she couldn't do when she was young, play in front of a live audience. Half of the profits made will be donated to a home for recovering alcoholics. Eva says, "I found the love for music again after I went blind. It was like being reunited with an old boyfriend that never quite left my heart" The article went on with information of the places and times of the concerts.

"Wow" Was all Joan could say before the phone rang

"Hello?" No one answered "Hello?" Silence again "Hello? Adam?"

"It's not Adam Joan." A man's voice said

"Who is this?" Joan asked

"You know who I am. Or have you forgotten about me already Joan? I thought that night at the winter formal would be unforgettable" The man said laughing

Joan's mouth fell open "Ramsey? Is this you? How'd you get my number?" Joan said her voice kind of shaking from fear

"It wasn't as hard to get as your address. Nice place by the way"

There were three knocks and Joan turned quickly to face the door.

"Is that you?" She asked her voice shacking

"Why don't you go find out?"

Joan grabbed the closest thing she found, in this case a spoon that was on the table, and got close to the door

"What are you doing here?" Joan asked as she looked through the peephole, but saw nothing

"I was bored. Nothing good on TV"

"I'm getting a sense of deja vú" Joan said opening the door a little

"Don't you watch scary movies? You're not supposed to go out" Ramsey said laughing

"You're freaking me out Ramsey. What do you want? Are you here to kill me!" Joan asked almost having a panic attack

"No! God no! Whatever gave you that idea? I was just playing with you. I got out of the institution yesterday." Ramsey said "I'm here to see you and Adam. I want to thank you two" he said appearing in front of Joan's door "Boo"

Joan looked at him, nothing at all what she was expecting. He was thinner and taller. His hair was shorter than before. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans. And he was carrying a flower bouquet. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" Joan screamed at him hanging up and putting the phone down, but keeping the spoon.

"Sorry, I was just teasing. I got off of work now and thought I'd drop by to give you this and say thank you" He handed Joan the flowers

"Thank you?" Joan asked confused

"If it weren't for you I would have done something horrible. I would have grabbed that gun and I would have gone crazy. God only knows what would have happened."

"Yeah, he does" Joan said almost in a whisper

"But after all these years now I know how to get my anger under control. I'm like a new man. I have a stable job and I'm looking for a place of my own."

"That's great Ramsey" Joan said

"Oh please, call me Steve. I understand if you don't want to talk to me, or if you don't want me near you now. I just wanted to tell you that"

"Oh no. I think it's great all that you've accomplished. Come in" Joan said opening the door to let him in

"Thanks Joan. It means a lot to me that you forgive me. And I would come in, but I have to go now. Still have a few people to apologize to." Ramsey said and started walking back to the elevator "It was great seeing you again"

"Wait. Maybe you could come back some other day. I could cook, well Adam could cook something and we could get together" Joan said giving him a reassuring smile

"That would be great. I'll cal you later" He said as he got on the elevator and the doors closed

Joan went back in and got ready for Adam's exposition. She arrived just in time at eight fifty eight. Adam was waiting for her in front

"Finally Jane" He said kissing her "I thought you were going to miss it"

"I'm sorry Adam, but you just wouldn't believe the day I had." She said smiling. And they went inside hand by hand.

**-FIN-** (Until I have another idea...)

--------

Now some notes :)

They never said Eva's last name, and I couldn't come up with one.

And if you got a sense of deja vú during Joan's conversation with Ramsey too, is because is almost the same one they have when Ramsey goes to Joan's house. I did that on purpose :)

- Crazy Little Witch -


End file.
